Infatuation
by The Bad Joke
Summary: This one is different.


.

.

.

**Infatuation**

.

.

.

This one is different.

Pitch has never given a care about the other Guardians, but this new one intrigues him. Jack Frost. Sure, he has heard the name before. He knows what Jack Frost is all about. He gives the world the delightful, and sometimes inconvenient, gift of snow. He does what suits him best. Everything is about him because there is no one else in the entire world that gives a damn. He is a self-serving little brat.

But that's not why Pitch was is so…infatuated with him. His interest had been caught by Jack's youthful appearance. The fact that, despite his age, he looks and acts so much like a child. Pitch is so interested by how Jack just lets his emotions show, even when he doesn't mean for them to. When something makes him happy, it is obvious. It is the same case when he was sad, or angry.

His smile is irritating, though. The way his lips just curl and his eyebrows furrow just enough to give him an almost smug look, as if he has just proven he is better than someone else. It also irritates Pitch how dashing Jack is. He wants to do horrible things to the boy. Horrible things that would make his eyes go wide with fright and his smile break into a million pieces. He wants to watch Jack shiver in fear, _his fear_, and wish he had never become a Guardian.

No matter what anyone says, Jack Frost is just aching to be broken.

But at the same time, Pitch wants to… He wants to…

What does he want to do?

"Protect" is perhaps too kind of a word. No, it is _definitely_ too kind of a word. There is no other way of describing his feelings, though. What exactly does he want from Jack Frost? He wants to destroy the boy, but at the same time, he wants to, perhaps…love him?

_Love. _It is disgusting, really. He must be mixing up his thoughts. He honestly can't remember the last time he has ever _loved _anything. Maybe except for scaring children, but that is just something he has to do in order to survive. The amusement that comes out of it is merely a bonus.

There is no way he loves Jack Frost, in any way, shape, or form. But that doesn't stop him from practically stalking the boy from within the shadows. He will never admit how much he enjoys just watching him. Jack is an interesting character to say the least. Ever since kids started believing in him, Pitch imagines he has had a lot more to occupy himself with. He can't say watching Jack play with children is very exciting, but he likes Jack most afterwards, when it's late and he has nothing more to do than freeze telephone lines and sit on rooftops. Sometimes he watches people from their windows, and other times he quietly talks to himself. Pitch would call it cute, but that word just feels weird on his tongue.

He remembers how he has tried countless times to trick Jack into coming into his lair, but the little brat always seems to know better than that. Pitch does not necessarily try hard, though. He merely tells his Fearlings to go fetch Jack for him, or to lure the boy, at the very least. Nothing works. He knows he could do better, but something inside of him is… Well, not scared. He is never scared. He just doesn't want Jack to end up hating him is all. Even if he did end up trapping the boy, he doesn't know exactly what he would do with him. Perhaps lock him away in one of the oversized bird cages hanging from the walls. That way, Pitch could watch him as much as he pleased. He might even be able to get Jack to speak with him. Well, speaking or not, he wishes he could have Jack all to himself. He wishes Jack could stay with him forever, to quench his self-pity and loneliness.

That, or they could just be lonely together.

Pitch's days become filled more and more with thoughts of Jack, to the point where they become absolutely ridiculous. He wonders what it would feel like to touch him. Would he be cold like his powers implied? Even if Pitch did get the chance, he is sure the boy would shrink away from him. His eyes would shoot open and his eyebrows would furrow and his skin would crawl. But maybe that reaction is all that Pitch would need. He really just fancies the idea of making Jack's face transform into something absolutely terrified, which actually doesn't make sense to him, because if he could make the boy laugh, that would also be satisfying.

But really, is it so bad to want to keep the boy trapped with him forever? To conjure up emotion from him and to feel him?

Pitch is going to go mad with his obsession at this rate.

He tells himself just once. Just this once will he actually approach Jack instead of hiding in the shadows. Sure enough, Jack is surprised with the Boogeyman's presence, staff in hands, ready to attack. It hurts Pitch really, but he should not have expected a friendly greeting from someone he once was a threat to.

Despite how much of a smooth-talker he is, Pitch's words do not come out like he wishes for them to. The idea was to forge un-interest to get Jack off his guard, and seize him. However, his nervousness gets the best of him. He realizes that he would be a coward for doing such a thing. Instead, he merely backs Jack up against the shadow of a building and leans over, pressing his forehead against the boy's, relishing in the coolness of it. He hears Jack gasp in surprise, and that is more than enough, because it makes Pitch's heart pound. Still, he is greedy, and runs his dark hands under the boy's hoodie, bundling the fabric up as his hands glide along the smooth plane of Jack's skin.

For whatever reason, Jack does nothing in opposition but stand there, body pushed against the hard wall of some unknown building. His skin trembles a bit and he lets out a few confused yet curious sounds from his lips, but that is all. Pitch doesn't know if the boy is reacting this way out of shock or not, but he realizes that he could easily take Jack here and now. He could quench all of those questions, make Jack his, and take him back to his lair, where he could keep him forever, like some kind of pet.

As much as he wants to, as much as he yearns for his fantasy to become a reality, he does not. Maybe because of some greater good within him, if there is even any of that left. He knows he will regret it later, but this boy is so sweet, he can feel it as he brushes his lips along the nap of Jack's neck and squeezes at his thighs. Jack Frost, regardless of actual age, is still a boy. And he is scared. Pitch does not take his lack of refusal as a quiet plea to be taken, because he knows it is far from that. Jack is merely frightened, unaware of how to fight back. Taking Jack now would be no different than stealing the innocence of a child, and even Pitch knows that is wrong.

Regrettably at first, Pitch's hands stop venturing the wonderful landscape of Jack's body. The boy, realizing this, lets out a long sigh of breath that he was probably holding in for a while. Then, he promptly begins to suck in air quickly, gasping heavily in terror until he is practically sobbing. Pitch's heart sinks. Still, he finds it in himself to lean back in and press his lips against Jack's. The boy is reluctant at first, pressing his lips together firmly, not granting the Nightmare King entrance. Pitch whispers to the boy, telling him everything will be alright, and breaks Jack's barrier as he lets out a harsh sob.

Pitch takes this opportunity to quickly press his mouth against Jack's, easing his tongue inside of the boy. At first, Jack shakes like mad, but eventually begins to mirror Pitch, seeming to have calmed down a bit. Pitch finds himself squeezing Jack's shoulders as the intensity of the kiss heightens. He even goes to as far as pressing himself against the boy, rolling his hips, craving friction.

It is then that he pulls himself away from Jack Frost. He wants so badly to continue, but no, he will not let himself. His pants come out slow and meaningful as he attempts to regain his composure. Jack, on the other hand, is panting heavily, quickly, so very unsure of what to do with himself. He presses a hand against his mouth, trying to shush himself, but ends up giving up as he presses his head against the cold wall. Eyes well acquainted with the darkness, Jack looks to Pitch as if he is going to say something. His lips move, but just barely. If Pitch didn't know any better, he could dismiss Jack's lip movements as mere trembling. But Pitch doesn't want him to speak anyway. Not bearing to look at Jack once more, he murmurs an apology, and is gone.

Pitch never willingly approaches Jack ever again. At least, not with the boy aware of his presence. Sometimes he will watch him, but not as much as usual. He spends a lot of his time cooped up in his home, trying not to think, but gazing at empty bird cages. Sometimes, when he is feeling particularly brave, he will visit Jack while he sleeps. He usually just admires his sleeping face. There are times Pitch will run his fingers tenderly through Jack's hair. There are other times he will sit beside the boy, feeling the smoothness of his body with shaky hands. Sometimes Jack will let out a precious, satisfied moan, other times he will mumble in his sleep things Pitch can never quite catch. These times, however, are not often. In fact, they became less and less frequent until they cease existence.

Jack is far too beautiful to be locked up anyway.

.

.

.

I told myself I would not ship them.

I TOLD MYSELF I WOULD NOT SHIP THEM.

But yeah, I wrote a thing. Enjoy, fandom. And wow, I think I'm usually decent with coming up with titles, but this one kind of sucks? But, eh, that's besides the point.


End file.
